


Feels Like Flying

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas misses flying, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dean comforts his angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Sam took Cas to an amusement park and Cas comes home crying. Dean is not amused with Sam and instead comforts his angel.





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> If I missed any warnings, make sure to tell me, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy this cute lil fic!

The day that Cas came home, flinging himself into Dean’s arms, sobbing, was the day that Dean almost killed Sam without question. Dean’s brother had taken the fallen angel to an amusement park as a means of ‘brining his spirits up’, but that clearly didn’t work.

Instead of killing his brother, Dean pulled his angel close and glared at Sam while rubbing his hand up and down Cas’s back. Cas’s grip suggested that he wasn’t going anywhere soon, so Dean eventually moved them to the couch so that Cas had his back to the couch, surrounding him in hopes that he might feel safe.

Dean didn’t prompt any explanation, just let Cas  _ feel _ since these emotions must be very overwhelming as a human. Hell, Dean’s even cried from time to time (not that he’d really admit it), so he knows that sometimes a person just needs to break down to be able to rebuild up.

“Dean?” Cas sniffled, pulling his head back to look at Dean through bloodshot eyes, making Dean vow to kill whatever and whoever did this to Cas.

“Yeah?” Dean prompted, his hand moving through Cas’s hair. He wasn’t sure how it ended up in the angel’s hair, but he found that he likes the feel.

“It felt like flying,” Cas whispered, still maintaining eye contact, as if searching for something.

“What did?”

“The roller coaster. It felt like flying.”

And that was that. Dean pulled Cas close to him again until he felt his angel fall asleep against him.

\--

Dean awoke to find himself still holding Cas close to him, not really wanting to move. He instead placed a kiss to the angel’s forehead before getting up to make breakfast, but he found himself being pulled back to the couch by his angel’s hand on his wrist.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean smiled, finding that Cas acted like a cat when he woke up, snuggling his head into Dean’s thigh and pawing until he got a good grip on Dean’s shoulder to pull him back onto the couch so that Cas could snuggle closer.

“I need to make breakfast,” Dean said, making Cas open his eyes to glare, but then he seemed to remember the events of last night.

“I am sorry for being so silly. It won’t happen again,” Cas whispered.

“Cas. It isn’t, uh,  _ silly _ to miss your wings. Did you like the roller coaster though, like, was it good memories or was it all just bad? I mean, would you like to do something like it again that lets you feel like you’re flying?”

“I...I liked that I could feel like an angel again, but I was not expecting it. I think that I would very much like to try it again, if I may?”

“Of course, angel,” Dean murmured, bringing Cas into a gentle, quick kiss. Cas pulled away first and snuggled even closer to Dean who had resigned by now to staying with his boyfriend for the morning. Sammy can go out to get breakfast for them. Serves him right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! I am so soft for these boys *sigh*. If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
